Of Mafia and Cards
by AngelicTrinity
Summary: It was bad enough being trained to be an important member of a mafia organization, but thanks to Reborn's latest scheme you also had to go to an academy that specialized in Duel Monsters. Reader-centric story.
1. Prologue

**Must. Stop. Getting inspired by reading other fics. **

**Argh... my bad habit kicks in again. Anyways, good news is that this will be a little different from my other fics. This is a sort of reader insert fic with the combination of Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Yugioh GX/Yugioh 5Ds all in one. **

**This was inspired from GammaTron's fic, Vongola X, but of course while using some of the elements they applied to their story, I'm going to make it different. Also, I have permission from the very author to start this story.  
><strong>

**Okay, note. Just so you know... even though obviously this takes place in a school that specializes in Duel Monsters, there aren't really going to be any descriptions of Dueling. Yeah, you heard me right. I'm not going to write down the duels unless it's necessary; just the plot. But don't worry, I'll do my best to make up for it. The reason for that is because I only know the basics of the game and couldn't write duels to save my life and the other is that you, as the reader, think that dueling to resolve _every _problem that comes your way is stupid. You prefer good old fashion fist fights.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh series or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do, however, own the character creation of the Reader and her friends (that's right, the reader is a girl). **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Of all the hare brained schemes that Reborn ever came up in the name of training you and your brother in your upcoming roles as the future leaders of the CEDEF and Vongola respectively, this one took the cake. You couldn't see how this could contribute anything to the training to be upcoming mafia leaders the both of you were forced to put up with on a daily basis, but somehow your tutor thought otherwise which is why...

"That test you made us take a week ago was actually the written part of an entrance exam to Duel Academy, the school for upcoming duelists?" You said incredulously, staring at the baby who was drinking a freshly brewed coffee out of a small cup, not at all looking phased by the fact that his two students were anything but grateful for what he did behind their backs. "And in two weeks, we have to go to Domino City to participate in the duel part of said entrance exam."

"That's right." Apparently he saw nothing wrong with this. "And both you and Tsuna will pass the duels... or else."

He said the last part in an ominous tone that sent chills down your spine, despite the fact that you were used to the baby's sadistic side and weren't afraid of him as most people. He didn't scare you as much, but that didn't mean he didn't scare you at all. Your twin brother, who had known him for eight long years, was more intimidated of him and tended to cow easily to Reborn's demands despite the fact that he was able to defeat some of the toughest people.

Behind you, Tsuna gulped and quickly nodded.

Seeing that one of his students, even if it was against his will was on board with his plan, Reborn turned to face you. "Well Sora, are you still going to protest?"

You twitched. Once Reborn had made up his mind, there was no way he was going to change it.

"I've only dueled a total of three times in my life." You told him. They were against Arisa, who could be the duel monsters expert of your main and extended group of friends. Out of those three games, you only one once. "There is no way that I'm going to be able to pass the exams."

So it was certain to say that dueling just wasn't your thing.

The baby merely chuckled.

"Which is why you and Tsuna are going to use the next two weeks preparing for your exam. I will have several people who know the game very well train you. I expect great results from you both." There was a dangerous glimmer in Reborn's eye as he stared at you.

Great.

This was just perfect.

You now had to brush up on your dueling skills fast or there was no telling what the baby spartan trainer would do.

"So what did our mom say?" You asked.

There was no doubt in your mind that Reborn had to run this through your parents and the Ninth before going ahead with this plan. From the article you read that Reborn had forced on to you just before his announcement, Duel Academy was on a tropical island. Even though it was located in Japan (it was built by Kaiba Corporation and Seto Kaiba was in fact Japanese), it was an international school for students from all over so the english language was a basic requirement for attending since english was the universal language of the world.

Both you and Tsuna knew english pretty well, so that wasn't a problem.

The problem was the fact that you were going to a school in the middle of nowhere for three years. Of course, there would be winter and summer breaks but you were still going to be living on the island for _three years _as it also provided boarding for the students with the whole being in the middle of nowhere thing.

"Your father and the Ninth thought that this would be good training for strategizing plans in the future as mafia." Reborn simply stated. "Your mother was okay with you going to this school after she heard your father had already agreed."

So even your parents and the man who you and Tsuna thought of as a grandfather were in on it too.

Tsuna groaned as, like you, he knew that all forms of escape from Reborn's latest madness had been sealed off and that you both had no choice but to do what he wanted. As usual.

You sighed and stood up. It was time to go over to Arisa's house and ask the red head for help, as much as it pained you to ask for help from the very person who kept pestering you about math, science and home economics and any other subject in school she didn't do very well in.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked as you headed for the door.

Without turning around, you answered, "I'm going over to Arisa's. Might as well get started on this now since I'm going to be living and breathing duel monsters for the next three years."

What you didn't know, as you would later discover after many events, was that duel monsters was a lot more interesting than you had ever gave it credit for. And that you would also make some unforgettable friends who you would still keep in touch with even years after you graduate.

* * *

><p><strong>Done this one! Anyways, I'm going to be quickly working on the next chapter, so I hope I get some reviews from you readers!<strong>

**Also, I hope you have fun reading the multiple scenarios I put up in regards to pairings. BTW, you get to choose the possible pairings for the reader/Sora. But don't choose yet since this is only the beginning after all! **

**In case you don't recognize Sora, go read my other fic, Rulers of the Eternal Sky. You should find out all you need there.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter One: Crab Head

**Boo! Boo! I didn't get any reviews! Where are my reviews?**

**Just joking. I wasn't expecting any reviews for the first chapter at all considering that this was in the crossover section and hardly anyone goes into the crossover sections. But I'm still holding out, so... if there's anyone out there who is reading this, please please review and tell everyone else about this. Everyone who would want to read this, that is.**

**Edit: Huh, looks like I did get reviews after all... anyways... thanks guys!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the Yugioh franchise. I do, however own Sora (reader), Arisa and Kasumi. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Crab Head<br>**

"Mind if I sit here?" You asked the guy in the seat next to the one you dropped down on, not at all caring about his answer since you were already sitting in the seat and not planning on budging any time soon. You didn't think it was possible, but for some reason you felt completely drained after taking the second half of your Duel Academy entrance exam.

God, you couldn't believe that everyone was taking this thing so seriously. It was just a _card game, _but with the way everyone was acting, it was as if the fate of the world depended on it.

Ever since Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, the game Duel Monsters had become a huge hit amongst the masses. Everyone played it; it didn't matter if you were an adult or child, the game was for everyone.

In your view, it was a fancied up version of Magic: The Gathering with a bigger fan base and a more complicated set of rules to play by. You could play, but you were definitely not on par with the ones who played the game on a daily basis. Anyways, the only reason you were able to pass the dueling half of the written exam Reborn had forced you to take was because you were constantly forced to duel your friend Arisa who you were not ashamed to admit was much more better at dueling than you were and would ever be.

In comparison to said friend, the duel examiner you were up against had been a complete joke. The examiner been conscending through out the entire thing, treating you like an idiot who didn't know up from down. Your dueling record hardly scratched the surface of those who were actually into the game, but you still had the basics forcefully burned into your memory and knew the rules by heart.

As soon as you won, you quickly walked off the field once the examiner announced your results. Unfortunately, you passed so now all that was left to do was wait for the other students to go through their tests as you had been the last of your friends to take it.

That's right; the _last _of your friends.

Apparently Reborn hadn't been satisfied with the craziness he had brought with him just being in Namimori; he now had to bring it to an academy that was located on a tropical island in the middle of the ocean. So now most of the gang was going to be attending, no doubt bringing the chaos and destruction they cause on a daily basis: Arisa, Kasumi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei (how in the world did he pass the written portion? The boxer Sun Guardian wasn't exactly well known for his... brains or anything else not concerning boxing), Chrome, who would be accompanied by Ken and Chikusa, and _Hibari. _

Somehow, someway, Reborn had managed to get _Hibari _of all people to go to Duel Academy. _The Hibari _who would stay vigilant in Namimori even if he was slowly dying a painful death. When asked how Reborn was able to manage _that, _the baby was all too glad to explain.

With a smug look on his chubby face as bragged about how he achieved the impossible (getting Hibari to leave Namimori out of his own free will could be considered one of these), your tutor said that he had convinced Hibari to leave Namimori by saying that discipline at the Academy was bad and that only Hibari would be the one to fix it. It didn't take much for Hibari to get onboard with the plan as the word 'discipline' and Reborn's coaxing that he would be the only able to instill it in the school were what clinched it.

Also, there was the fact that Hibari was a Duel Monsters closet fan; something that Reborn knew for a very long time. A fact that you were going to keep in mind since it might be useful in the future.

The only ones who wouldn't be accompanying you to the island would be Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo (since they were only nine and six respectively and way too young to be attending the Academy), Bianchi (no person in their right mind would let her step foot on the island unless they wanted to food poison all the students) as well as Haru and Kyoko, the former of the two girls much to your delight. You and Haru had never gotten along ever since the day she had decided to take a hockey stick to your head during a fight on the bridge when she deluded herself into thinking that you and your brother were corrupting Reborn's 'innocent' mind. But after Tsuna had saved the both of you from drowning all thanks to her, Haru's affections for Reborn transferred to Tsuna to your horrors.

That wasn't to say Reborn hadn't been fair and given them a chance. The baby gave the two girls the same test as he did with you and the others, but neither of them passed it since they knew little to almost nothing about the game. Naturally, they were put off by this because this meant that they would be separated from the majority of the group, but they showed it in different ways. Kyoko had been more graceful about it, showing that she was happy for the ones who would be able to go and a little sad that she had to stay behind. Haru, in the meanwhile, decided to wail about how Tsuna was going to be far away and that she wouldn't see him for a long time.

She did this for _two days _and the others had to constantly pull you and Gokudera back from assaulting Haru because she was driving you up the wall with her incessant wailing. She would have continued for longer than that, but even Reborn lost his patience with her and he actually threatened to shoot her with his Leon gun if she didn't shut up in the next ten seconds after he said that.

Needless to say, she shut up really fast.

Now that you thought about it, the only good thing about going to the Academy was that Haru wouldn't be there.

As you were blissfully lost in your thoughts of not having to deal with the annoying brunette for nearly a year that you didn't realize that someone was talking to you until your mind caught up with the present.

"Huh?" You gracefully said as you turned your head in the direction the voice was coming from, your long brown hair swishing against your skin as you did so.

"You're not a duelist, are you?" It was the boy you was sitting next to; the one whose opinion you didn't care about on whether he wanted you to occupy the seat beside him or not.

You raised an eyebrow at him, but it wasn't at the fact that he correctly guessed that you weren't a hardcore duelist like everyone else in the building was but rather his _hair. _

Your brother's hair was spiky; there was no denying that. But it was tall and fluffy spiky and could easily be subdued if a bucket of water was poured over his head, usually courtesy of Reborn. But this guy... this guy had hair looked like it could poke your eyes out if you weren't careful!

You would describe the boy's hair as being crab shaped. He had black, crab-shaped hair with yellow highlights. His skin was lightly tanned and he had dark blue eyes. Crab Head (a temporary nickname for him until you knew his actual name) had an oddly serious face for someone around your age and if you didn't know any better, you would say that he was glaring at you. But having been glared at so many times by enemies and people whose bad side you got on either intentionally or unintentionally, you knew the difference between what an actual glare was and people who just had natural stern expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" You said, making no indication that you had been thinking about his hair and how he would scare children if he so much as looked at them.

The gaze in his eyes intensified and you knew that he was probing your expression for an indication of something.

"I could tell." He finally shrugged, looking away.

"Wow," You couldn't help saying, "That sure answered my question."

You were slightly surprised by the sarcasm in your tone to the reply and cursed silently as you realized that you had been rude to someone you hadn't introduced yourself to and vice versa.

Crab Head stared at you again and you could feel a twinge of annoyance as his gaze swept over you a second time. You could tell right away the boy was the observant type; determining a person through observations of their expressions, how they interacted with other people and through their actions. Your red-brown eyes stared back defiantly at his blue ones and before either of you knew it, the two of you were engaged in a staring contest.

Realizing that you weren't going to be intimidated, he looked away from you and concentrated on the single duel that was occuring on the arena at that exact moment. Too engrossed with your thoughts, you had only heard snippets of conversation from the other students around you about. From what you gathered, someone who had arrived late was now dueling a teacher as part of his entrance exam.

And that teacher wasn't playing very fair, using his own personal deck that was stacked with strong monsters, spells and trap cards, instead of one of the examiner decks like he was supposed to.

After several seconds of quiet contemplation, Crab Head said, "...I could tell with the way you held your cards and how you stood on the field. You didn't seem very comfortable during the exam and you seemed put off with the duel in general."

Your eyes narrowed. This guy had been _watching _you? This normally would have earned a person a punch to the face, but your test had taken place in an arena where a good portion of the student body's eyes were watching you wipe the floor with someone or getting wiped yourself after all so you could hardly fault him.

"Were you watching the whole thing?"

The boy was silent and didn't answer, so you took that as an affirmative that he had definitely watched your test through. Though why yours? The other examinees must have been more interesting than you.

"...even though you aren't a duelist, you were still able to come up with complicated strategies that take people months to come up with. But I could see that your heart just isn't in your gameplay."

You shrugged, as your heart really wasn't in it. You didn't hate the game; it just wasn't your thing and you wanted to get the duel over with.

"Well... I was pitted up against someone who beat me most of the time," _Plus I had Reborn burning what cards could do into my brain every chance I got so much that I actually started dreaming about duel monsters. Damn you, Reborn..._ "All I can say is that I have a tactical mind and a friend who is really good at dueling." You paused and threw in, "and a really sadistic teacher who likes torturing me on a daily basis and is determined that I do things right or else."

Hopefully he wouldn't ask what the 'else' part would be. Reborn was probably spying on you through a pair of binoculars and was aiming some sort of rifle at your head that he would shoot if you were to talk. That happened to Tsuna once and you were there as main witness.

Crab Head gave you a strange look, but you weren't offended. Once upon a time, you would have been weirded out by what you were saying too. You still got weirded out occasionally, but after nearly two years of having Reborn around, you were pretty flexible when it came to what life decided to throw at you.

Another staring contest later, you decided to speak. "So what's your name? Or should I refer to you as 'guy who sits next to me in the duel examination' for the rest of the year?"

For the first time you had talked to each other, he smirked. He held out a hand towards you. "Fudo Yusei. Or in western terms, Yusei Fudo."

"Sawada Sora." You said, finally knowing crab head's name. "Eastern pronounciation. Or Sora Sawada if you prefer western." You grabbed the hand he held out and shook it. His hand, compared to yours, was big.

Turning back to the arena, you jerked your thumb at the single duel that was currently taking place. "By the way, the teacher down there... uh, he's a guy, right?"

Yusei turned to the duel as well and watched as the teacher's own monster fell on top of him. "Uh, yeah he is."

"...heh. Just wanted to confirm that."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! In case you haven't realized this yet, this is AU and Yusei and the others exist in the GX timeline instead of the future. So yeah...<strong>

**And if you must know... yes, Yusei is a Reader pairing choice in this. He and Jaden... there will be three other choices, but at your choosing. So have fun thinking of the various characters Sora/Reader can be with. Also, it can be from any of the three animes as well as any of the seasons of GX. I'll work hard to try and incorporate other elements of KHR in further chapters.**

**Also, yes, as the character in this you don't like Haru. I can't imagine anyone liking a person who introduced a hockey stick to their head.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter Two: Slifers and Obelisks

**Heh, heh, heh. I'm having so much fun writing this reader-centric story. I should probably hit my other stories as well, but I'm just not feeling the inspiration for writing them as I am with this one. So... yeah. **

**Anyways... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KHR or Yugioh franchise. I do, however, own Sora(reader), Arisa, and Kasumi as well as any other** **OCs that I'll bring in. Maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Slifers and Obelisks<br>**

"This is supposed to be a _skirt_?" Arisa said incredulously as she held up the bottom half of the girls' blue Obelisk school uniform that they were supposed to wear while they were on the island.

After the hour flight from Domino city, you and your friends had settled into the dorm room you were going to be sharing. Due to some complications (thanks to Reborn, as usual) you missed most of the opening ceremonies and decided to just head straight to your room instead. To pass the time, the three of you decided to take a peak at the Duel Academy's regulation uniforms.

The clothing articles in question consisted of a white top with blue trimming that would be worn over a black sleeveless shirt. It was accompanied by a pair of gloves that were nearly elbow length, royal blue boots... and a blue mini skirt. A mini skirt that hardly covered anything if one chose to either sit down or bend over.

For once, you didn't tell the red-head to suck up her grievances as you were also looking at the thing in distaste.

You were not adverse to mini skirts and you certainly did not go around calling the girls who wore that kind of clothing sluts, either. But at that moment, as you examined the skirt you were supposed to wear, you couldn't help but twitch. Mini skirts were a style and while you hardly battered an eye at just how little it covered when someone wore it, that certainly did not mean you didn't have a problem when presented with the choice of having to wear one yourself. Especially if it was considered mandatory.

"This is not a skirt." Arisa grumbled. "These are cloths sewn together and presented to look like a skirt!"

"Come on," Kasumi said as she examined her own uniform. "It's not _that _bad."

But you heard the unhappy tone in Kasumi's voice. Kasumi was the closest thing to being the fashionista of the group and while she liked looking nice in the clothes she wore, she was also on the conservative side. You could tell that she wasn't any happier about the situation as you and Arisa were.

"I am not wearing this." Arisa said in disgust as she flung the skirt onto the bed, violet eyes blazing. "I don't care if I get detention for the entire year for not wearing proper uniform because there is no way in hell I am wearing _that. _If I decided to wear a skirt that short in the States, I would have gotten sent home straight a way to change into something else because I was violating the dress code!"

You raised an eyebrow at your friend as she began her rant. Having lived in the United States until shortly before the start of middle school, Arisa was well knowledgeable in anything related to the western superpower of the world. People in America were more lax in practically everything in comparison to Japan, so the mini skirt must have sure been something.

While schools in the western parts of the world weren't required to wear uniforms, there were still dress codes that the students there were required to follow. One of them being that you couldn't wear something that revealed so much skin that it left little to the imagination.

"Is there anything in the regulation book that talks about the uniforms?" You asked, looking over at Kasumi. "Like, how it isn't mandatory?"

Kasumi was already quickly flipping through the pages of the Rules and Regulations all students had been given before the start of school. After a few minutes, Kasumi looked up into your hopeful gazes.

"Well, it says that the uniform you are provided with at the beginning of the year _is mandatory, _but modifications are allowed to be made to. And they have to be appropriate."

"They call the skirt _appropriate_?" Arisa said incredulously.

"Does it specify anything?" You asked. '_Like how you don't necessarily have to wear a specific part of it unless you want to?'_

Kasumi shook her head. "Well, you have to indicate that you belong to a specific dorm. Other than that, you're pretty okay from there."

"Good enough for me." You said. Instead of the skirt, you were going to be wearing a pair of jeans and unless the teacher gave you a good reason as to why you shouldn't be wearing them, you would stick with them. Besides, it was just the bottom half of the uniform you had issues with; the rest of it was fine.

You debated on whether you should wear the uniform or not and then decided that at the moment, you were to lazy to bother and would change into the uniform later when it was time for the Welcome Dinner that every dorm would be holding. Your outfit at the moment - A dress shirt that was big for you and that had some of it hanging out from the dark blue sweater vest you were wearing over top of it, as well as a pair of jean shorts - was fine as it was and you wanted to hold off on wearing the uniform for as long as you could.

Deciding that you've had enough of being indoors, you pushed yourself off the bed and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Arisa asked when she heard the door open and looked up to see you about to leave.

"Going to explore the island. You coming?"

"Hell yes!" The red head jumped excitedly off the floor, her quest to save the digital princess and digital kingdom laying forgotten on the ground.

"I'll stay behind. There's something I need to do." Kasumi said distractedly, still looking at the uniform.

You and Arisa stared at Kasumi and then turned to stare at each other. Arisa shrugged while you simply raised an eyebrow at her in return before turning away from your the girl who chose to remain behind and closing the door behind you.

**xxxx**

"H-hey Jaden, where did you go?" The smaller boy said when he realized that his friend was no longer with him. While he had been distracted by his musings of some sort that looked really melancholy judging by the expression on his face, he didn't realize that his companion had run off.

Luckily for him, the two of you came just in time to point out exactly where his friend was racing off towards.

"He went that way." Arisa jerked a thumb at the distant form of a brown and red figure running towards the school.

"Jaden! Wait up!" The bespectacled boy wailed as he ran after his friend.

You and Arisa stared after them for a moment before your friend started running after the bespectacled boy. You weren't surprised by this as Arisa seemed to have a radar for detecting any action that was going on nearby. And with the two reds, she must have sensed that something was happening and was therefore going after them to figure it out because her nature demanded that she do so.

Rolling your eyes, you ran after your friend like you usually did when she sniffed out adventure and just had to after it.

**xxxx**

"Wrong, this is the Blue Obelisk's campus." You heard someone say just as you turned the corner into room you saw Arisa run in to.

You frowned as you quietly came up behind your friend and watched the scene in front of you unfold, opting not to say anything and alert anyone until the right opportunity came. Confronting Arisa and the two unnamed red uniformed boys were two other boys decked out in blue. By their posture and haughty expressions, you could instantly tell that they were the type that thought very highly of themselves and that they were above others.

The boy who just spoke had dark blue hair and was wearing a pair of glasses similar to the small bespectacled boy in red. But there was a sneer on his face as he stared distastefully at them.

"And you Slifer Red Rejects aren't welcome here, you got that?" His companion, a muscle bound guy who looked as if he relied more on his muscles than his brains leered at them.

"What was that, Gorilla?" Arisa said as she threateningly held up a fist and took a step forward as if to punch the mentioned 'gorilla's' face out.

The boy, despite the fact that he was taller and bigger than her, seemed to sense that she was also more than capable of punching his lights out and took a step back warily while also protesting the nickname she had given him.

"I said that Red Slackers aren't allowed here." He sneered, but eyed her threatening fist warily.

"Oh really?" Arisa snarled. If there was one thing she despised with every fiber of her being, it was a hierarchy of any type where people who were 'on top' looked down upon others; especially at a school. "How about I make you eat those words..." She advanced one step, "by having you meet my FIST!"

Arisa pulled back her arm so quickly that hardly anyone had time to blink and launched her fist at him. But before she could actually break his nose and have his _red_ blood splatter all over the precious blue uniform of his, staining it the very colour he looked down upon, you had quickly sneaked up behind Arisa and restrained her, pulling her back so that she wouldn't be able to hit him.

"What the-? Sora!" Arisa yelled as she realized that you were the one who was holding her back. "Let me go! I need to punch the day lights out of the bastard!"

"As much as the guy deserves a good punch to the face," You quickly said in Japanese so that aforementioned boy who would have had a broken nose had you not interfered, and probably the others, wouldn't understand your words, "the first day of school is not the time to do it!"

Arisa still struggled against your tight grip; she refusing to back down from her attempt of hitting one of the elitists and you refusing to let her do something that would get her expelled right off the bat when school hadn't even started yet.

"Hey, speak english!" Gorilla said. "This is an international school."

You snorted and rolled your eyes, switching to english so that he would understand you mocking his genius. "Yeah, well this international school happens to be on Japan's borders, so I'm allowed to speak in japanese if I want to, dumbass."

"What did you say?" He snarled.

"I said that we're. IN. JAPAN." You emphasized the last two words, glaring at the boy. "I'll speak in Japanese if we want to. And as you mentioned, INTERNATIONAL. SCHOOL. That means that there is going to be more than one language being used in these halls, so you better get used to hearing someone speak in another language other than english, you xenophobe."

There was silence as everyone in the room contemplated your words.

Arisa then broke that silence by snorting and saying, "Nice one, Sora."

Unsurprisingly, the two Obelisk Blues didn't find what you said as amusing as your friend did.

"What the hell did you say, you bitch?" Gorilla was livid and he looked as if he was seriously contemplating on punching you.

"Do you know what dorm we're in?" His companion with the small glasses said.

"Yeah, I'm not colour blind. You're an Obelisk." You said, wondering what kind of point he was trying to make.

"Then you should know that we don't tolerate that kind of behaviour towards us around here!"

Wow, this was beginning to wear on your nerves as well. And considering that you dealt with stupidity on a near daily basis, that was definitely something.

"Will you shut up?" A sixth voice snarled angrily.

Everyone, including you, looked around wondering where the voice had come from. Then you saw a shape from the stands shift and a boy with black hair came into view.

"Who the hell are you?" Arisa asked. From the tone of her voice, you could tell that she had already taken an instant disliking to the new comer.

"Oh, hey." You looked over your shoulder to see the brunet Slifer grinning and waving a hand at the boy. "What's up? My name's Jaden Yuki."

Who looked at the Obelisks.

"And he's-?"

"His name's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist back at duel prep school." The Obelisk with the glasses said. "So you make sure you pay him the proper respects, got it?"

"Yeah, he's going to be the future King of Games! The best duelist in the world!" Gorilla added.

Silence met with that statement and before Arisa could interrupt it again, the boy named Jaden folded his arms and beat her to it, saying, "Impossible."

"What?" Gorilla was taken aback.

"You see," Jaden began to explain, "it's impossible for him to be the future King of Games. Because that's exactly what I'm going to be."

The two Obelisk boys quickly laughed.

"A Slifer Slacker is King of Games? That'll be the day."

And to everyone's surprise, it was Princeton who got them to shut up. "Can it, you two!" Seeing his friends' incredulous stares, he smirked. "Maybe the new kid's right."

"Uh, what do you mean there Chazz?" His friend with the glasses said.

"He did beat Crowler, after all." He looked down at Jaden with a condescending stare. "And that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose that takes some skill to pull that off."

"Finally, an Obelisk who isn't an obnoxious-" Arisa began.

"Got that right." Jaden said, not bothered at all by the fact that he was being looked down upon.

"Or was it luck? I say that we find out right now." He finished.

"Never mind. He's as bad, if not worse, as his two flunkies."

"Bring it!" Jaden declared, a burning spark in his eyes as he accepted the challenge the Obelisk threw out at him.

Before things could blow out of proportion (aka Arisa decking someone) they heard footsteps getting closer towards them and a female voice saying, "This sure is a motley crew."

A curvy blonde haired girl wearing the regulation girls Obelisk Uniform walked into view, followed by someone else who you happened to recognize; it was the boy you sat next to during the duel exams, Yusei Fudo.

Like you and Arisa, he wasn't wearing a uniform. Instead, he wore a dark blue jacket that was considerably shorter than the ones the Obelisk wore over a black shirt with a red symbol. He was wearing a darker pair of jeans and his clothes were decorated with amber gems. To complete the outfit, he had on a pair of brown leather gloves.

"Who are_ they_?" Arisa whispered into your ear.

But Princeton answered the question for her. "Hello, Alexis." The permanent sneer on his face disappeared and was replaced by a charming smile. "...and Fudo. Have you some to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here?"

Beside you, Arisa twitched.

"Actually," Yusei answered in place for the girl, Alexis, he had walked in with. "We're here to remind you about the welcome dinner at the dorms." He didn't sound to concerned when he added the last part. "You're late."

"...oh, yeah." Princeton scoffed. He nodded at the boy wearing glasses and Gorilla. "C'mon guys."

Without another word, he turned away from the group and headed for the exit. His two flunkies quickly followed after him. Yusei rolled his eyes and followed after the boys. You guessed that he was from Obelisk Blue like the idiots you had been forced to deal with earlier, but he had shown himself to be a decent person unlike them.

Also, he didn't strike you as being elitist when you first met him and now.

When the Obelisk boys left, the tension that had been hanging in the air immediately evaporated.

"Ugh." Arisa groaned. "If there are more people like _them_ in this place," She glared at the exit. "I think I'll just jump off a cliff and save myself the trouble of having to deal with those guys."

The girl who interrupted what would have degraded into a physical fight courtesy of you and Arisa, Alexis, shot Arisa an amused look. "Sorry about that. Chazz is just a jerk," And she muttered under her breath, "he's even worse than some of the other Obelisks." And then out loud, "Especially to Slifers."

"We hadn't noticed." You commented wryly.

"It's no big deal." Jaden said, flashing a grin. "Those types don't really bother me at all." His grin widened even more. "Besides, I can beat him in one turn!"

"We're going to have to work on that over confidence of yours." His companion, clearly embarrassed by his friend's statement, said quietly.

While Jaden amended his statement to two turns and a half, Alexis reminded them that they were having dinner at their dorm as well and that they would be late if they didn't leave now. Jaden said a quick good bye to the three of you before hurrying off after his companion to head to the dorms.

"As for you two," Alexis turned to them. "You haven't even changed into your uniforms yet."

You shrugged, not at all concerned about that. Arisa, however, froze in place before saying "Shit! We're late for dinner!" and then racing out of the dueling arena as if hell itself were on her heels. You, however, decided to take your sweet time going to where your dorm was by walking at a normal pace.

"Uh... shouldn't you be running like your friend just did?" Alexis asked you.

"Probably."

"And you're not rushing like she is, why?"

"Because she'll be back."

The blonde raised an inquiring eyebrow at you. "How do you know?"

"It's likely that she doesn't remember where the Obelisk girl dorms are, so she'll return any minute to-"

And there.

Arisa was already racing towards you.

"Sora! I forgot where the dorm was!"

You shot Alexis an amused smirk. "See?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, this wasn't supposed to go to 3,000 or over 3,000. Ah well. Don't expect the other chapters to be this long though. <strong>

**Just so you know, the Duel Academy hierarchy is going to be a big deal in this story.  
><strong>

**Also, Freddie just finished a picture of Sora/Reader in her casual outfit! Go to my homepage if you want to view it! And don't forget to review~  
><strong>


End file.
